ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
Wayne is the protagonist of the D.I.T. Literary Universe's first book of its first part, The Prime Poppies. Biography Early life Wayne was born in 1980. He befriended Bill, Tress, Ms. Malone, and her puppy Beemer at various points in his life. He also met Tony, but he did not trust him, as he refused to tell him secrets, especially if they were mean. At some point prior to 2006, he met Lewis, a Senior member of the Police Grand Army. The prime poppies One morning in 2006, Wayne awoke early and looked out of his window, gleefully observing the snow, and deciding the day was ideal for a snowball fight. He proceeded to call his friends, and in the meantime, he brought a prized possession he believed could be used to win the aforementioned snow scuffle. During the snowball fight, Wayne was quite confused as he knocked off a ball and recollects his refusal to confide in Tony. Richard stole the most prized possession of Wayne. Wayne pursued him, but when he caught him, Richard was terrified and apologized for stealing it, claiming he would have given it back if he wasn't afraid of getting hurt when Wayne caught up to him. However, Wayne was then captured by Potty and Pete and Richard scattered. Wayne spoke with Potty. Becoming a hero After Potty left, Richard arrived in Wayne's cell and offered to join him in beginning to combat crime and terrorism. Wayne was skeptical, wondering what two kids could do, but then his friends came to his rescue. Several glass chambers transport characters but they go out of control. Potty arrived and confronted the group. Wayne shouted at everyone to run for their lives while he held Potty off. Apparently, Wayne carried Potty into a dark, freezing shade where his pot was shattered and he wilted instantly. Along with Richard, he rushed to join his friends. He and Richard vowed to fight terrorists, but Wayne refused to get his friends involved as he was worried for their safety and had accepted that they were the most valuable aspect of his life. Meeting Lewis Along with Richard, who filled in the role of sidekick, Wayne successfully scored two more victories against forces of evil. The two retreated to a beach and rested there, when his old friend, Lewis, approached them by the water. He warned them just how much they have gotten themselves into, and when Wayne assured him he was aware of the consequences of his actions, Lewis briefly spoke of the universe laying ahead of the two aspiring superheroes. At some point afterwards, he made the acquaintance of Douglas after Tress conceived him. Death In 2117, a man named Narcus used a poison to assassinate Wayne. He became very ill. While he was sick, undisclosed anti-superhero forces attacked and easily overpowered him, injuring the already damaged man fatally. Hours later, and on his deathbed surrounded by more friendly individuals, Wayne succumbed to his injuries and passed away. Legacy As Wayne was Richard's best friend, the marionette took his death hardest of all. The latter served as the pallbearer during Wayne's funeral in Egypt. Richard stayed in the church after the funeral, alone, acknowledging that another close friend was deceased. Douglas, the son of his old friend Tress, arrived and consoled with Richard. Suddenly, they noticed a man spying on them, and after Douglas pinned him down Richard got him to reveal he was Narcus. Douglas quickly enforced his surrender and obtained justice for Wayne's murder, at the cost of unintentionally sending Richard to Jupiter. Personality and traits Wayne was a well-meaning and hard-working man. He developed a close bond with Richard and decided to focus his skills on helping those in need and protecting the weak and curbing the strong, with the marionette by his side. Appearances *''The Prime Poppies'' *''Shields'' (as a corpse) Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:1980s births Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:The Prime Poppies characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Superheroes Category:German characters